neogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is one of the ancient founders of NeoGenesis and currently a special officer in the Military. Appearance Lean and of average height, Madara has a svelte build with toned muscles that do not give him an overly bulky appearance. Although his age may be well over a century, in appearance he looks more like a man in his early thirties. His skin is extremely pale in contrast with his deep-sunken black eyes which are ringed by dark circles. When his Sharingan is activated those eyes become a glowing scarlet with a strange black tomoe-pinwheel design. He has long black hair in a full, choppy style, with the right side combed over his eye. As Tobi, he wore a full-body black suit and a spiraling orange mask over his face, leaving only a short tuft of black hair visible atop his head. He was usually wearing the trademark Akatsuki uniform, a long black coat with scattered red clouds. Personality Madara is a mastermind, a man focused on the accomplishment of his goals to the extent that no price is too high to pay. Whatever stands in his way is an obstacle to be torn down and everything else is assessed in terms of its usefulness to him. Yet while he is heartless, he is not brainless. He has all the patience that an immortal would have, more interested in seeing things through correctly than in seeing them done quickly. He arranges his puppets carefully and is content to sit back and watch the show. He has a calm and cool demeanor with overtones of arrogance befitting a man whose abilities are comparable to that of a god's. As Tobi, he put on a very childish act. He was the classic buffoon, a bumbling and rude subordinate who was constantly saying the wrong thing and offending his superiors. He made a habit of being lazy, whiny, and sarcastic, much to the irritation of those forced to work with him. Abilities As an immortal without the limitations of age and death, and his Sharingan's ability to absorb information, Madara has learned and perfected every single martial art and ninja technique that is not limited by bloodline. He has obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, granting him abilities far beyond those of the normal Sharingan. In addition to recording every bit of information witnessed, tracking extremely fast movement, and predicting the moves of an opponent, he is also capable of putting his target in a state of hypnosis during which he can execute tortures or force painful memories to be relived for what seems like days. His Sharingan can also cause anything within his field of vision to erupt into flames as hot as the sun which burn for seven days and nights. The unique abilities of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, however, involve the manipulation of time and space (the cause of his immortality) and grant him the power to tame even powerful spiritual beings such as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, forcing them to bend to his will. False Memories Madara Uchiha was among the original founders of the city, ages and ages ago. There was some conflict between himself and the others about the city's laws and purpose, and eventually he was forced into exile, thrown out of Elysium's high society to vanish into obscurity. For years he lived in the Abyss, assuming one identity after the other, slowly building his resources and connections. With his considerable skill, he was able to amass a great deal of power over the underground society. Meanwhile, he kept a close eye on the goings-on of Elysium, and specifically, the progress of the clan he'd left behind. A child named Itachi caught his attention and he revealed his identity to the boy, offering to teach him all the techniques of their clan. Together they slaughtered the remaining members of the clan (excluding Itachi's younger brother, who was away at the time), and Itachi returned with Madara to the Abyss. With Itachi now to serve as his public face, Madara created a gang of the most elite fighters he could gather. Thus the Akatsuki was formed, a yakuza organization that none dared to oppose. Their influence spread all the way to Elysium as they became the mercenaries that every leader and businessman turned to in times of desperation. The government itself began to employ their services, and Akatsuki and its members eventually found a comfortable home in the posh environment of Elysium, leaving the filthy Abyss behind. Madara continued to control the organization from the shadows. He created the identity of Tobi for the sole purpose of being able to join them on jobs, while entrusting most business to Itachi. To the other members, Tobi was merely a new recruit whose most important tasks involve making coffee for the rest of the gang or playing the part of bouncer at Akatsuki's nightclub headquarters, Blood Moon. Until recently, no one outside his close circle knew his true identity or that Madara Uchiha was even still alive. Since the Omega discovered and captured him after Itachi blinded him, his identity is no longer secret. He cut a deal to have his eyes restored and now works for the military. Memory Events * (Mid-November 2008) Regained a memory of Kirigakure. * (Early February 2009) Lost all memories of Sasuke Uchiha. * (April Fools 2009) Regained a memory of conversing with Kisame Hoshigaki. * (Mid-June 2009) Saw himself teasing Deidara on television. * (December 2009) Reunited with Izuna and numerous other Uchiha from Konoha. Logs *IT'S A MEETING!? *REVENGE or something. *Belial is homeless, woe, and Madara 'invites' hir. *They need to talk or some crap. *Belial has a brilliant plan. Madara is absolutely suspicious of it. *The heir of Uchiha has vanished and Madara fears for the future of the clan. *Madara wants to angst, Rinoa wants some answers, Itachi wants his damn coffee. *It's time to play the Akatsuki recruitment game. *They just got Siarnaq, and uh...Itachi is leader-sama? *The Uchiha have a proposition. *Belial has decided to seek out a old friend. *Two pyrophiliacs are just out for a night on the town. *The star of tonight's entertainment gets suck in an elevator with some yakuza lackey. *Belial is a tart and just loves Madara. (locked) *Madara the blind lab rat hangs out with the great-great-great-grandson he doesn't remember. *Dilandau is lonely, he needs a friend. *Itachi goes to visit his blind mentor. *Madara wants some goddamn food. And he's gonna take advantage of the ladies. *Madara's "recovering", Sasuke is being a good little boy, and Belial is a whore. *It just couldn't last. (locked) *It's Itachi's birthday... *Madara wouldn't mind turning Yosuke to the dark side. *A 'family' reunited. *Well look who came crawling back. *B'AWWW HUG ME BROTHER. Relationships * Belial * Sasuke Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha * Kushina Uzumaki * Bellatrix Black * Sasori * Siarnaq * Naruto Uzumaki * Miharu Rokujo * Yoite Category:Citizens